Southern Hospitality
by Ms. Terri
Summary: Rattlesnake Jake is left dying of wounds from a hawk until a little kangaroo rat girl finds him and takes him into her home. As she nurses him back to health Jake starts to have strange feelings for the rodent. And when a great danger looms over her head the old outlaw feels the need to protect her from it. She's not what he wants but she is what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Rattlesnake Jake grimaced as he tried to situate himself in a more comfortable position under a rock he had ducked under hours ago. The deep gashes on his body however made it a horribly painful effort. The blood slowly oozing from the cuts ran down his scaly body to splash into the sand. He'd been under here for a few hours unable to move from the pain and burning.

"...damn..." he mumbled under his breath. He had a feeling he was going to die under here. He hoped at least he gave the hawk that had tried to strike at him just as much pain. He had seen it's shadow just a moment too late and had barely been able to avoid it's sharp beak. But the even sharper talons are what got him. They had tore into his flesh like hot knives. Jake had let loose a barrage of his bullets scaring the bird away. He had won the battle but it looked like he was going to loose the war by the end of tonight. It was already sundown. The sky painted in deep violet and the clouds a dusty orange. At least he had some scenery before he went he thought. He stayed lying in the sand under the rock for a good awhile before he heard a light thumping sound. It was also getting closer to his hiding place with each thump. He wasn't in any shape to fight of another predator and with what strength he manged to pull from himself shook his gun and hissed in warning. The thumping was so close now. Just behind it but when he made himself known it stopped. For a moment there was silence and the wind. Suddenly a small someone jumped from over the rock with a shotgun bared and propped to shoot.

"Come on then!" they shouted menacingly.

From the voice Jake could tell it was a lady. However he didn't attack. He couldn't even if he tried. The pain was just too much for him to bare. He just stared at the little gunslinger in her eyes for awhile as his ordeal became apparent to her. She stared back at him with her eyes green as the cactus. Wisps of rich red hair peeked from under the brim of her hat. Jake recognized her kind as a kangaroo rat. With the long furry tail and bouncy feet. She slowly lowered her gun and she looked down at him with pity. She took a small leap forward and he hissed at her, showing his long fangs. He hadn't eaten a single thing in hours and this little critter looked like a nice last meal however he knew he couldn't manage it.

"You move on. Leave me be." he grumbled.

"Yer inches from them Pearly Gates, mister." she frowned. Jake chuckled at her statement.

"Missy, I can tell ya right now. I ain't gonna be seeing any Pearly Gates. The Devil's waitin' for me now." he mumbled as he laid his head back onto the ground. His vision was starting to get a bit blurry. He was so exhausted. He wasn't going to hold out much longer. He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and decided to let the demons have his skin.

Rattlesnake Jake groaned as he started to stir from his sleep. Was he dead? No he was still feeling pain but it wasn't as bad as before. He opened an eye to peek at his surroundings. He wasn't under the rock anymore. It looked like he had been moved to someone's home. There was a small fireplace with a crackling fire. He could feel it's warmth. A shot gun was hung up over the fireplace with his hat sitting on the mantle. He saw his belt of bullets hung up on a hook in the wall across the room along with someone else's hat hung next to it. Jake looked at his body to find his wounds tended and wrapped securely with linens. A bowl of water stained with his blood and some kind of leaves he didn't know with a bloody rag floating in the mixture.

"Oh yer up sooner than I thought you'd be." the voice of the tiny rat called as she came from a tunnel somewhere to into the room with him. She looked like she had just washed with her fur and hair still damp and she smelt of soap. Jake flicked his tongue and looked at the critter a moment. He was confused as to why she had dragged him here and had doctored him. What reason could she possibly have for this.

"Where'd ya take to, girl" Jake questioned.

"My burrow. But damn you are one heavy son of a gun. Yer lucky we were so close to it. Dragged ya here by myself." She said as she hopped over to fetch the bowl and rag. She didn't show any nervousness about getting to close to him. It ticked him off. He didn't need anyone's rescue. Much less someone he considered lunch. He made to lunge and bury his fangs into her little body. But she was quicker pulling a handgun from the waist of her slacks. The kangaroo rat held it pressed to his nose and looked at him angrily. Jake was a taken aback by just how quick this little rodent was. Perhaps it was the bandages that slowed him down enough but he could also see she had no qualms about pulling that trigger.

"Now look. I'm trying to show ya some hospitality here. If you could show a little manners that'd be grand." She frowned at him. "Lest you find yer-self with a hole between them eyes." Jake slowly backed off and let her take the bowl. She left the room through one of the tunnels and he watched her tuck the gun back behind her as she did.

"Little minx..." he grumbled. If she wanted to play doctor then fine. He'd let her play that game until he had his strength back. Then he'd swallow her whole after squeezing the life out of her body.

"So I dealt with your wounds the best I could. The wrappin's will need to be changed every day for awhile . And them cuts are probably gonna scar. Just tellin' you that now." The rat said once she was back in the room. She sat down in the armchair letting the fire warm her toes.

"Ya seem to know quite a bit about healin'." Ya a doctor?" Jake asked. The rat shook her head.

"Nah. My Pa was though. I just learned it all from watchin' him work. My ma was his nurse." she smiled like she was thinking of some nice memories.

"So what's yer name, stranger?" She grinned at her guest. Jake realized this must mean she'd probably never heard of him if she was asking what his name was. It only ticked him off more that he couldn't use this to strike some fear in her. Show the rodent her proper place.

"Rattlesnake Jake." he answered bluntly. "Surely you got a name too, missy."

"Ruby Ethwill. I'm startin' to wonder what got you so badly, Mr. Jake." Ruby looked at him waiting for an answer.

"A hawk. And don't start that "mister" bull. It's annoying." the snake grumbled.

"Fine then. Damn, yer a lucky one to get away from hawk. I mean even if you were as bad you were." Ruby shook her head in disbelief.

"Ya hungry, Jake? I got a Road Runner egg for ya while I was out getting' the medicine for yer cuts." Ruby said as she got up from her chair but waited for him to answer.

"I could stand to eat a little something." he said nonchalantly. Truly he was starving to death. Ruby smiled and nodded before she scampered off again.

A few minutes later Ruby was back rolling an egg ahead of her and toward Jake. She also carried a plant of various seeds. Jake guessed those were for herself. He accepted the egg and started the process of slowly getting it into his mouth and down his throat. Ruby seemed a little intrigued by this as she sat back down in her chair to eat her own food. He didn't appreciate her staring at him like that and gave her a cold look. The small rat got the message and looked elsewhere in her home. After awhile Jake had swallowed his egg and Ruby had finished her plate. Jake was starting to feel tired again. He guessed it much have been late now. He settled into a loose mound of coils as he lazily watched Ruby fix some holes in her clothes as she hummed to herself. He didn't know the song but by the soft gentle tune he guessed it was a lullaby. Jake yawned. Opening his mouth wide showing all his teeth and the pink flesh of his mouth. It spooked Ruby enough to squeak and jump in her chair. She had so engrossed in her task she had almost forgotten he was there with her. She sighed and relaxed before putting her needle and threads away.

"Hold on. Before you go back to sleep. I have something to help you." she said before once again disappearing in a tunnel. This time coming back with a bottle of whiskey.

"It'll help numb some of the pain while you sleep." Ruby held it up for Jake to accept. He grinned slyly before he took a big long swig of the bottle.

"Oi! That's some expensive stuff! That's all I got left!" The rat huffed angrily. The tuft of fur on her tail bristling up. Jake eventually gave the bottle back. But not before downing half the bottle. He had to admit. This girl knew her spirits. That was probably the best whiskey he's even had but he sure wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Maybe I should have left you under that damn rock..." He heard her mumble before he closed his eyes again to rest.

Ruby got up the next day with a little more early than she normally did. Even though it was almost 4 o' clock in the afternoon but she normally slept all day. Most other kangaroo rats did the same. However it was her new guest that made her get up. She had thought of leaving him to die under his rock but part of her just couldn't stand the idea. When she thought about it both her parents would have easily done the same thing she did. They always reached out to those in need of their help. Even giving out treatment without any need of payment. She paused while buttoning her blouse to look at a faded picture of her and her parents posed together in their Sunday best. She gave a somber smile before finishing getting her clothes on. Ruby when straight to check on Jake. She had to admit it that even though he was quite cold and had even tried to bite her last night she welcomed his company. She had been by herself for years. Only going to town when she needed certain things she couldn't get elsewhere. She was glad she managed to treat him as well as she did. She had done it all from memory of watching her parents work on of the patients they had. Even if she wasn't supposed to. But her peeping had turned out to actually come in use. She came into her living room to find Jake still asleep in the corner she had put him in. She stopped to delight in how peaceful and harmless he looked. It was funny to see such a grumpy snake look such at ease.

"Jake." Ruby called to him in a gentle voice. His coils stirred and twisted as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hrumph..." the snake grunted before yawning just as he did last night. "Watcha ya want, girl?"

"I need to change yer bandages if ya don't mind." Ruby said as she got a rag and a fresh bowl of the mixture last night. She also fetched some clean bandages. She sat down on her knees as the snake allowed her to take off the bandages. Ruby checked the wounds again. They weren't to terribly deep but they must be putting him through some pain. She dipped the rag in the water and wrung it out before gently placing against it against one of the cuts. Almost immediately Jake cried out in pain and writhing. Ruby jumped back to get out the way almost getting clocked by Jake's gun rattler.

"Stop that! Yer goin' to open the wounds again!" Ruby demanded.

"That stuff burns like hell! Warn a man before you go doin' that sort of thing!" Jake hissed viciously. He looked as if he wanted to bite Ruby's head clean off her shoulders. Ruby frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Aw yer just being a damn sissy. If I don't do this those cut are gonna get infected." Ruby stomped her foot at him making a thumping sound. Her calling him a "sissy" Must have struck a nerve because the snake got dangerously close to her face and stared her down. Ruby tried her best to stand her ground and stare him back. His eyes were alive with a burning desire to crush her. She could see it. However he didn't act upon it.

"Just get this done quick." he hissed before settling back down so the rodent could finish tending to him.

"So what do ya do for a livin', Jake?" Ruby asked as she went about her business wanting to make some small talk to help him take his mind off the stinging.

"Why you so interested to know?" he glared at her. Ruby shrugged in response.

"Well ya sure don't seem like some simple traveler." she said.

"Outlaw. Or gun-for-hire. Which ever makes me more profit." the snake begrudgingly answered.

"Sounds a bit excitin'." Ruby tried to sound interested but inside she felt a weight in her stomach. Like a rock had just dropped inside it. She swallowed and tried to not show her feelings inside.

"And what do you do, missy?" Jake asked Ruby. She was halfway finished with cleaning and re-wrapping his wounds. And he hoped that maybe she'd leave him alone for awhile.

"I don't really have a job. Sometimes I go around trying sell medicine. But I don't really like going to town." Ruby sighed. After a little more small talk about the weather and such she finally finished.

"Yer all good now. But try not to move so much. Or it won't heal as fast." she said dusting off her hands. Jake snorted in reply. Ruby left him without another word. Taking the the things she had just used on Jake with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So very sorry how long this took. And it might even be a bit short... A lot of things happened. My mom had major surgery, I've been sick with bad allergies, and a lot of other stressful things. I also changed where I do my writing which should help with the speed of updates a lot! So don't worry things will keep going! And again thanks for all of your support. It helps so much.  
-

Ruby thought about Rattlesnake Jake as she emptied the bowl of water. Thinking back now she had heard the name before in the saloons of towns she visited. It had almost always been followed by a tale of bloodshed. She had been to busy trying to save his life and taking pity on him to even think once he might be an outlaw. At least for now he seemed slightly subdued by the pain of his injuries and his body's need to heal. But how long would it last, Ruby wondered. Despite all this she still wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't the first outlaw she's met by far. However he was the first rattlesnake. Ruby quietly peeked around the corner to check on him. He seemed to be asleep again or at least just resting. Ruby hated outlaws as much as anyone else but she felt like it would be cruel to throw him back out into the desert now. And her parents souls would be so disappointed in her for tossing away someone in need. The little mouse sighed tiredly. She supposed she had no choice to finish what she started. Ruby rejoined her guest but was sure to be quiet so as not to wake him. Rattlesnake Jake was amazingly large. He was a giant compared to tiny Ruby. And he was had the muscle to crush her bones into dust. But he also was quite handsome or at least by a serpent's standards, Ruby thought. However something didn't exactly right about him. Like something was missing. As she thought about what it could be her gaze stopped on his black hat still sitting above her modest fire place.  
"I bet that's it." Ruby whispered to herself. She gently took it and tiptoed over to Jake as quietly as she could manage. The hat was also big, with a brim almost as wide as she was tall. Thankfully hats were very light. His large head rested comfortably in his coils and Ruby watched a moment as his body rose and fell with every breath. She shook her head back to attention, finding herself staring. Carefully she placed Rattlesnake Jake's hat on his head, even holding her breath. Ruby tilted her head as she looked at him now. She nodded to herself, satisfied.  
"Much better."

Rattlesnake Jake woke up once again. All he was doing lately was sleeping it seemed. But his body just felt too tired to do much. The little rodent, Ruby, seemed to keep a fire going constantly to provide him with some heat but it was just barely enough. He yawned and found that his hat was back on his head. That little minx must have put it on him. He supposed it was good to have it back but he didn't like the idea of Ruby taking advantage. She might be getting to comfortable around him. But he had to admit he didn't feel any animosity toward her. She seemed like a decent girl and she certainly wasn't a bore with her feisty nature. And she had showed him quite a lot of kindness, not that he had ever deserved it. Ruby also had a lot of energy in her little body. The deep red of her hair reminded him of fresh blood. And it was full of waves that bounced along with her. Oddly though she had it cut much shorter than was normal for a woman. But he supposed it suited her just fine anyway. Jake blinked, wondering why he was even thinking about her this much. He wasn't much interested in women as he thought them as to much trouble but he always had found himself drawn to the feisty ones.

Ruby entered the room and smiled when she saw Rattlesnake Jake was awake.  
"Evenin." she said. Jake grunted a greeting back. She frowned a bit. She went over close and sat down beside him on the floor.  
"How ya feeling?" Ruby asked.  
"Better." Jake answered bluntly. He wasn't very interested in having a conversation but she seemed keen to get him to talk.  
"You slept for two hours. Also ya snore a little." She chuckled. Jake glared darkly.  
"I do not." He growled. He didn't even know if that was true.  
"Oh ya do but its not all that loud." She smiled. Jake snorted and his gun rattled in annoyance. Ruby became a little entranced by it and the sound it produced.  
"Have ya had that long?" She asked. Jake realized quickly she meant the weapon attached to him.  
"A few years." He said.  
"Its custom, ain't it?" Ruby asked again. Jake narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"So you're a healer and you know about a thing or two about guns" he said low. Ruby turned a little pink in the face and brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
"Its good for a girl all by her lonesome to know these things." She shrugged. For a moment they were silent but Ruby piped up again with a grin.  
" But I'm not wrong, am I?" Jake shook his head which made Ruby's smile even bigger.  
"Never seen a snake replace his tail with a gun before." She thought out loud.  
"Oh so then I'm not the first you've seen." Rattlesnake Jake chuckled. "But how did a little mouse like you not end up as their dinner?"  
"I don't ever go down without a fight. And I'd just leave a bad taste in their mouth." Ruby huffed.  
"I don't know 'bout that now. Cute little critter like you. Bet you'd be sweet as candy." Rattlesnake Jake laughed evilly and licked his lips hungrily. Ruby blushed as red as a tomato at his rather dark comment and glared angrily at him.  
"Just you try it." She warned. Jake laughed again at the little angry rodent.  
"Oh calm yerself. I don't plan on eatin' you anyway. Not unless you bring me too it." He said. Ruby frowned still a little untrusting.  
"But what I'm wonderin' now is where you saw these snakes your talkin' about." He said as he used his gun to scratch an itch.  
"I grew up in Red Rock. I'm sure you've heard of it." Ruby said. Rattlesnake Jake knew the town very well. It was known as a breeding ground for crooks and degenerates of all kinds.  
"I have. Been there on business a few times." Business obviously meaning taking out whoever he was paid to.  
"I saw plenty of your type move through town. Some even ending up on my daddy's table." Ruby said.  
"He was to kind for his own good." She added somberly.  
"And what happened to him?" Jake asked. Ruby looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
"Both my parents were murdered in our home when I was little. I never did find out who did it." She sighed. Rattlesnake Jake couldn't say his was sorry for her. He was a murderer himself so it certainly wasn't his place. Death was something so common place to him. The two were awkwardly silent for sometime before Ruby spoke again.  
"How did you lose yer rattle?" She asked.  
"That's none of your damn business." Rattlesnake Jake growled. He retreated back into his coils. Ruby jumped up angrily with her hands on her hips.  
"Look, I gave you my damn little sob story! Seems only fair you tell me something!" She stomped her foot in frustration.  
" Well I ain't fair." He argued back.  
"Fine. Pout like a hatchling if ya want to be that way." Ruby called back to him as she stormed off.  
Jake told himself he didn't care but after a while of Ruby hiding herself away he felt a pang of loneliness.

The Soiled Dove Saloon and Inn was a crooked, crumbling, eye-sore but it was the most full place in Red Rock. Smoke hung to the ceiling in a dark could. The inside smelled of alcohol and men who couldn't remember when their last good bath was. A fat looking bobcat sat in the corner of the room with a shot glass in his hand and a tried looking but gaudily dressed kit fox woman on his knee. The bobcat had a hideous snarl and a black and gold embroidered eye patch covering his left eye. He radiated power and money. The girl on his lap looked very unhappy as she poured him more drink and petted his head. A lanky and nervous gecko entered the bar. Seeing the bobcat he carefully made his way toward them. Carefully going around any passed out drunks or those giving him a threatening eye. He took his hat off before the cat.  
"U-uh. 'Scuse me, sir. B-but I have some news you m-m-might want to hear." He stammered anxiously. The bobcat turned his attention from the girl on his lap to the stuttering lizard.  
"What news?" He purred taking a sip from his glass.  
"I t-think...I found out w-were Ruby is hiding, sir." The gecko said. The bobcat went bug eyed and spewed his drink in the geckos face. He viciously yanked the lizards shirt. Practically dragging him on to the table and knocking over the bottle of moonshine. The girl quickly dropped to the floor and started to carefully pick up the pieces of shattered glass. All eyes were on the commotion in the corner.  
"You best not be joking, boy." The bobcat hissed in the lizards face. The gecko swallowed hard.  
"I-I-I'm being perfecting honest, sir! I heard from some f-folks over to the East that a girl just like her w-would come to town!" The gecko said quickly. The bobcat growled but released him. "Are you sure it was her?" The cat asked stroking the beard like fur on his chin.  
"They said she was a little kangaroo rat with pretty red hair and green eyes." The gecko nodded. The cat nodded.  
"It must be her then." He said quietly. The bobcat was quiet as he thought. The gecko shivered clutching his hat tightly.  
"Set out a call for a search party. And add a thousand dollar reward. I want her found and captured. And I want her alive." The bobcat demanded. \The gecko nodded quickly and scurried away. The bobcat reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. He opened it to see an old picture of Ruby. Her hair much longer and her face much younger. There was no smile on her face.  
"I'll have you again soon, my precious gem" 


	3. Announcement

Dear Readers,

I really appreciate all the comments asking me to continue the story. While I'm not continuing this one in particular I've been working very hard on a better and more exciting version. Hours of research and planning is going into it too improve the overall story. However its been near impossible to make any real progress because of a mix of financial struggles, crippling depression and anxiety, chronic migraines, poor health, and countless other problems.

Things may be pretty bad but I haven't given up yet! I'm still working as hard as I can when I can! In fact I'm almost ready to actually start writing this new story. I wish I had more to tell but I really want to have the new story plot to be a surprise. I really hope you all can enjoy it as you did this one.

Sincerely,

Ms. Terri


End file.
